User talk:Decca03
Yo, Scooby-Doo! I'm sorry. I don't want to cancel it! You'll have to wait! It's just that I've got lots of brilliant story ideas. Don't worry though, I'm not going past season 2. --Kyle03 (talk) 06:16, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Im back!!!!!!!!!!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 00:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Something was wrong with my old email so it said i had to make a new account plus i was very busy for a while but no i have free time!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 10:31, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Yupp in the flesh im ready to write!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:06, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Can you make a logo for my new show Scooby-Doo and the Doo Crew?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 21:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Ghost Cruise It's out! --Kyle03 (talk) 09:00, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Word Count Can you please do the word count for Ghost Cruise? --Kyle03 (talk) 17:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Please do a word count for How Do You Doo?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Sure! We should make a movie or video game! Also can you review How Do You Doo?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 I think we should make a video game for Catfish Co.--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 12:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Of course! That'd be awesome! You write 6 i'll write 6!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 18:28, October 27, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Titlecard Please make the episode titlecard for Giant Swamp Monsters and Evil Witch Ghouls!. --Kyle03 (talk) 20:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Please make the titlecard!!! Please make my new titlecard! --Kyle03 (talk) 06:30, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a titlecard for Lethal Lumberjacks?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 20:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Lethal Lumberjacks Can you review Lethal Lumberjacks?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:28, October 28, 2013 (UTC)Scooby Dude Also can you do a word count?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Are you gonna work on Welcome to Awesometown today?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 21:13, October 29, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Welcome to Awesometown Can you please make this episode?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:28, October 30, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Please write this episode i cant write the next one without it!!!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 04:19, November 2, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Giant Swamp Monsters and Evil Witch Ghouls! Please review! --Kyle03 (talk) 19:34, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a logo for my new series Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 14:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Puppy Power Canyou make a logo for Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power and a titlecard for the first episode Puppy Power Outage!?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 18:24, November 3, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Please review and word count Puppy Power Outage!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 21:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Titlecard Please make the episode titlecard for Camelot Castle and a Maniac Rascal!. --Kyle03 (talk) 19:49, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Friday Night Frights Please review!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 02:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Titlecard Please make the new episode titlecard!!! --Kyle03 (talk) 11:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Please please do word counts for all of mt Puppy Power episodes, revies and title cards. Plus a logo for the whole series!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 00:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Come back Please edit or write an episode. You've not done anything on this wiki for ages. --Kyle03 (talk) 07:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Return I'm returning too! --Kyle03 (talk) 21:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Gone Have you left wikia? --Kyle03 (talk) 19:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Dear Decca03, I am from Doctor Who Fanon here to tell you the news. 1. Pinginus adopted the wiki. 2. There's a new admin in town called JPhil2.0. 3. Because of JPhil2.0's changes, your pages have been deleted for not being up to date. Sorry about the last one but please come back. From,POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:55, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I am a follower of your ideas. POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC). Please come back! Please, I miss when we used to review each others episodes. --Kyle03 (talk) 23:42, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Bye I won't force you to stay because you were great at writing Scooby-Doo, so I guess it's goodbye then. So bye! I'll miss you. :) --Kyle03 (talk) 20:32, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Staying So you're staying but as Decca03? --Kyle03 (talk) 19:19, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes. -Kyle03 Episode Template: I'm Sorry!I accidentaly edited the Episode Template instead of copying it to my page. If I did something wrong,I'm sorry.Please undone my edit. I'm sorry. MasterCharmander 13 09:49, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I've decided to work on this wiki again! I've missed it. How about you? --ScoobyDude34 (talk) 01:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34